Gabriel
Gabriel is a half-breed angel-turned human, with a general disdain for humanity. Gabriel appears to be special, in that he must be a half-breed, because he exists on Earth (also, Constantine names him as such). But Gabriel is also much more powerful than any other half-breed seen, even Balthazar. Gabriel is able to selectively manifest angel wings, can appear and disappear at will, is enormously strong, and unable to feel pain. Gabriel is so powerful that even Lucifer winces in anticipation of Gabriel's punch. Appearance Gabriel was portrayed by Tilda Swinton. There are slight differences in appearance between his two scenes. In the diocese office, Gabriel wore a dark masculine suit. and had wavy blonde hair and green eyes. At the end of the movie, Gabriel's hair was a lighter shade and had more curls; he wore a white sleeveless top, white trousers, numerous hospital wristbands and no shoes. His wings range from white to dark ash, and resemble that of an owl, they can manifest whenever he wishes. His eyes change color depending on mood. Personality Gabriel seems to be rather cruel. He bears disdain for most of humanity but believes that some can be better, selfless and noble. Gabriel plans to bring Hell to Earth so that those people can rise up and be worthy of God's love. He plans to have Mammon possess a powerful psychic, and then use 'divine assistance,' in the form of Jesus' blood on the Spear of Destiny, to unleash Mammon 'unto Earth.' Gabriel is very wary of Lucifer, he trembles before him, recognizing Lucifer as the greatest adversary he could face. He only calls Lucifer by his "old names" (Son of Perdition,Little Worm, Most Unclean.) Only when Gabriel attempts to 'smite' Lucifer, does he realize he has lost his Grace. Gabriel seems to like Constantine more than the rest of humanity, given their familiar 'first-name' relationship. Still, Gabriel gets annoyed when he has to repeat himself, such as telling Constantine that saving people/deporting demons can't buy him a place in Heaven. Gabriel doesn't mince words, confirming that Constantine was going to die from lung cancer, and telling John in a straightforward way that he was going to Hell for the "life you took" (his own.) Gabriel is shown to be dishonest, going back on his deal with Balthazar. Instead of resurrecting him as agreed, Gabriel scatters the remaining Balthazar-ash-bits to the wind, either deporting him, or likely, killing him. Gabriel's disdain for humans can be seen in the casual way he murders Chaz, invisibly and with overwhelming power. He then easily pins Constantine down, holding his foot onto his neck, similar to how a cat might pin a mouse. Gabriel reveals his true motive to Constantine during this fight, jealousy of humans. During his speech, Gabriel mentions how God loves humans so, and indigently exclaims, "It's unfair!" Gabriel's first act upon becoming human is to give Constantine his weapon back, and try to taunt Constantine into being "the Hand of God" and killing Gabriel. He keeps his superior attitude towards humanity however, acting shocked and proud that Constantine 'chose a higher path' when he refuses to shoot and kill Gabriel. Gabriel cares about God quite a lot, mentioning Him often and never forgetting to comment about His kindness. The love toward God is one of the reasons he wishes to bring the reign of Hell to Earth. Gabriel recognizes that only Man, "of all the creatures in all the universe" gets redemption merely from repenting. But Gabriel feels mankind is unworthy of God's love and so Gabriel will make them worthy. Gabriel has seen the good in humanity, but only when faced with tragedy and pain. Gabriel believes that unleashing Hell on Earth, forcing true pain and horror upon humanity, will cause the best of humanity to rise up, spiritually. Upon hearing Gabriel's views, Constantine declares, "You're insane!" Trivia *Gabriel's wings were burnt off by Lucifer at the climax of the film thus making him human. *It was mentioned by John that Gabriel had a poor sense of humor, based off of the way he talked to him. *Gabriel was the one that gave orders to Balthazar, meaning that he was the one behind Balthazar's actions. *It was mentioned that he and Balthazar had made a deal in which Gabriel would grant Balthazar resurrection, and in return, Balthazar would serve him. *Gabriel's over-all plot significance could be a reference to the old saying "The Road To Hell Is Paved With Good Intentions" as they wished to make only the truly faithful get into heaven by bringing about the Hell On Earth scenario Quotes 'I know what you want, son." '' ''Everything you've ever done, you've only ever done for yourself. To earn your way back into His good graces." ''Your ego is astounding!" (To John, who was pinned down with his foot) ' ''You're judging me now, John?"'' ''I'm simply seeking to inspire mankind to all that's intended." ''The road to salvation... Begins tonight... Right now." '' ''Do you want revenge? Is that what you're thinking right now? Do it, do it... Seek revenge, go on... End my life. Its your choice, its always been your choice." (To John, before handing him a shotgun) ''You could have shot me John! You chose a higher path. Look how well you're doing!" ''(When John refuses to shoot Gabriel) Gallery Tilda004.jpg|These eye contacts make my eyes itch... 00 tilda002.jpg Const 236WeiszSwintonStorma.jpg|Put the baby down Tilda001.jpg|The hell, man?! Put some pants on! 00 600full-constantine-screenshot.jpg|You forgot this 00 tumblr mn17l3c9hk1qknqvno1 500.jpg|The HUGO BOSS partnership was a score 00 Killing-constantine-7216447-550-229.jpg 00 633260.png|Flap flap motherf***er Gabriel.jpg|Knife to meet you Category:Movie Characters Category:Half-Breeds Category:Half-Breed Angels Category:Humans